Shimmering Memories
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: Threequel to Eyes of an unwanted girl and Discovery of One's Self. Its been 11 years since Anne and Conors death. Now, young Lyra is coming into her own. HPDM, OCOC, non hogwarts setting.
1. Intros

-1**Shimmering Memories **

((**A/N:** Hey! It me again and I've been thinking on what I could do with my two stories '_Eyes of a unwanted girl'_ and '_ Discovery of one's self'_ and I know I said that I didn't plan on doing another sequel, but guess what? I am, so sit back and enjoy))

((**A/N:** As I said in the bonus chapter of Discovery, Harry and Draco are married now. Somehow, I forgot to explain why Albus was back in his position as headmaster, but this story will, I am severely hoping, not take place around Hogwarts, so it doesn't matter))

Ok! Yes, there will be songs! Always have been, always been, only this time, I will be putting them at the end of the chapters, saves my sanity in many ways.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any names associated with it and I do not own the SevenWaters trilogy or any name associated with it, BUT I do own any character I come up with, including the names and the environments.

This is normal talk

_This_ is thought

This  is wolf

**This **is raven

**This **is a vision

**Chapter 1: Intros  
**

" Geez, could you be any more obvious, Kyle?"

" Sorry, but you know I don't like heights."

" Quiet! Here they come"

The too small figures in the tree froze when three people walked underneath it and stopped.

" I see way too much of Anne in her. She even got her hiding skills." Jamie said, smirking.

" And now she's wrangled Kyle into hiding and disappearing at will." Harry added.

" Well, what can you expect? Kyle has been around her since he was born. At least this isn't as bad as when she taught him the chocolate cake trick." Draco put in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The girl figure had a hard time holding in her laugh at the mention of that certain incident. Kyle grinned and looked at his cousin, winking.

'No way.' She mouthed. 'He nearly killed me last time.'

Finally, the trio moved on and the figures dropped.

" Oh my god, I thought they would never move on. I'm gonna get in so much trouble because of you." Kyle whispered.

" No your not. They love that I'm like mum and now that I have a partner in crime, it should be even more fun." She replied, walking off.

" Hey wait!" Kyle said, scrambling up.

She didn't stop, only walked further on, towards the clearing.

" Lyra!"

She stopped when she reached the edge, waiting for her cousin.

If one looked at this girl, you could see the perfect blend of her parents. With her father's nose and ears while she bore her mother's hair, the wild red streaks popping out in the shade in contrast to her dark onyx hair. Her eyes were even stranger. They were not her mother's auburn/ebony nor her father's blue. Instead they were both. On the outside rings, bright blue blended into the auburn/ebony of the inner ring. Truly, you could see Anne and Conor in eleven year old Lyra Rache.

" Lyra, why are we here?" Kyle asked, looking around.

" Do you know what day it is?" Lyra whispered.

" Not a clue. Wednesday?" He responded.

" Very funny. No, its November 7; mum's birthday."

" Oh, wow."

" Kyle, can you go back to the village? I want some alone time." Lyra asked, looking over into his silver eyes.

"Sure, I'll tell the parental units that your ok." Kyle responded, kissing her cheek before running off.

Lyra drew a deep breath and walked quickly to the graves, sitting close to her parents.

" Hi, it's me again. Not a lot has changed, Kyle still thinks Uncle Draco will kill him if he sees chocolate cake again. They're expecting again, a little girl I'm hoping." Lyra whispered to her mother. " It's still hard, I wish you were here, you'd be so proud. I can fully master both Air and Fire, like you. Aunt Maggie says that I'm as good as you were. I wanted to say happy birthday, like every year. I miss you, even if I never truly knew you." She added.

" _Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this_

maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight rather walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now is gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
lost count of the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins

Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost don't recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this

maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight than walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
lost count of the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins

You never say your sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't, (dont)it's too late to take it there

Baby that beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight than walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Lost count of the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins

(Now it's gone to far, look at where we are)

Nobody wins"  


Anne's grave was glowing slightly as the tears burned Lyra's cheeks.

" She always did enjoy music." A voice said behind her.

She turned to see the figure of her uncle standing over her, his own tears shining in his eyes.

" Uncle Finbar, what are you doing here?" She whispered, standing.

" Same as you. Your not the only one that misses her." The Vampiric Elf leader whispered, hugging her.

" I know I never knew her, but it hurts every time her or dad's birthday passes. They should be here." Lyra responded.

" I know, but time can't be changed. As much as I wish my little sister could be here, she isn't." Finbar uttered in a cracked voice.

Lyra could hear the tears in his voice. She pulled out of his hug, kissed his cheek and left him alone, knowing he would never breakdown in front of her. The emotions pouring off her uncle were suffocating, a reaction she usually associated only with her grandfather Severus.

She walked into the village to find Draco talking with Jamie, Kyle playing with Niamh, Maggie and Jamie's oldest daughter. Not seeing her other uncle, she raced up to the study, finding him there.

Harry was sitting on the couch, a photo album on his lap, tears falling down his face.

" Uncle, what's wrong?" She whispered, moving next to him.

" Nothing, I was just looking at this old album your mum put together. Man, the memories." Harry answered.

Lyra looked and was soon smiling as she went through all the memories.

" Wait, is that Uncle Draco?" She whispered.

" Yes, that was the summer before our third year. He was just fully coming out of his Malfoy ways. He was not someone you would want to know before he came here. But, I fully blame Lucius for that. Man was he a monster, but when your mum sheltered him here, Draco was free to be himself and boy was I glad, I grew so tired of hiding because of Lucius."

" He forced you to hide that you were together?" Lyra asked.

" Not that he wanted too, but you have to keep in mind, Lyra, Lucius was a Death Eater and when Voldemort did rise, I had the worst fear that Lucius would use Dray against me." Harry answered.

Lyra moved closer to him.

" What was he like?"

Harry pulled her into a hug. " Who, love?"

" Voldemort." She replied, looking at him, general curiosity in her eyes.

" The essence of evil. Plain and simple."

Lyra nodded, but was suddenly doubled over on the floor, convolving in pain. Her eyes were shining a deep green as the vision took control

**She was bloody and broken on a grand floor. There was a huge group of cloaked figure around her and one in front of her, the hood lowered, revealing a red headed man with blue eyes that held such malice.**

" **You know, you look a lot like your mother. What a tramp she was." The man said, sneering.**

" **Shut up! You know nothing of her!" Lyra snarled.**

" **Oh, but I think I do. I'm the one who killed Conor and in the end killed that bitch Anne. She is the reason Harry turned form where he should have stayed. Then he had to go and fall in love with ferret face, after all he did to us!"**

" **SHUT UP!" Lyra screamed.**

**A sharp slap had Lyra flat on the ground.**

" **You will do well to shut your self up. The more you do, the longer you can live." A woman's voice said.**

**The figure moved back to the redhead and smirked and she tossed her brown hair back, sneering at the elf.**

" **Now, where was I?" The redhead said, moving towards Lyra, who suddenly found that she couldn't move.**

**As the man moved closer, she could swear she could see the evil swirling around him. Her eyes went wide and she cried out in pain as many wands cursed her.**

The scream that tore from her throat sent cold shivers rocketing through the village, while all Harry could see is Anne crying over Conor's dead body.

Lyra finally stopped screaming as her voice faded into a dull hoarse sound. She was sobbing into Harry's lap, the song overwhelming her senses.

" _She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing..._

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings...

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, oh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away"

((**A/N:** Ok, there is the first chapter. I hope you like. Please review, it helps with the creative process))

_**Songs used:**_

The Veronicas- Nobody Wins

Anastacia- Everything Burns 


	2. The Pain

-1**Shimmering Memories **

((**A/N:** Hey! It me again and I've been thinking on what I could do with my two stories '_Eyes of a unwanted girl'_ and '_ Discovery of one's self'_ and I know I said that I didn't plan on doing another sequel, but guess what? I am, so sit back and enjoy))

((**A/N:** As I said in the bonus chapter of Discovery, Harry and Draco are married now. Somehow, I forgot to explain why Albus was back in his position as headmaster, but this story will, I am severely hoping, not take place around Hogwarts, so it doesn't matter))

Ok! Yes, there will be songs! Always have been, always been, only this time, I will be putting them at the end of the chapters, saves my sanity in many ways.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any names associated with it and I do not own the SevenWaters trilogy or any name associated with it, BUT I do own any character I come up with, including the names and the environments.

This is normal talk

_This_ is thought

This  is wolf

**This **is raven

**This **is a vision

**Chapter 2: The Pain**

Lyra had yet to wake and this caused Finbar to worry, as it was too close to the full moon then he would have liked. She hadn't awoken yet, but still the visions came, sending her body into spasms. She never stopped crying, an unknown cause of grief racing through her mind.

Kyle sat by her bed, his cousin's hand tight in his.

' _She's too young to deal with this. We're just kids.'_ He thought as the spasms started up again.

'**The boy stood there, cowering before the massive man before him. He was being yelled at for not finishing the chores he had been set to do since dawn. He begged the man for more time, for the sun had not yet set and he could still finish them. The fat man grew angry and slapped him, sprawling him across the room, knocking his head against the wall. He was bleeding. The man became even angrier as the boy still begged. He marched towards him and dragged him into the hallway by his hair and through him into a little cupboard. The man screamed that he would receive no food for a week…'**

" No…not him…" Lyra whispered out as she screamed as the pain ran through her body. " Leave him alone…get away…"

Harry had her other hand tight in his as well, sadness overwhelming his eyes.

" Lyra, please, you need to wake up. Your stronger then this." He pleaded with her.

She whimpered in her sleep and her head moved towards him, but she remained dead to the world.

' **The man stared down with a snarl. The boy standing up to him glared back, earning him a curse that tore through his small body.**

'**You will learn to obey, Draco' The man said, his voice ice.**

**Draco convulsed in pain as he tried not to scream.'**

Lyra bolted up screaming, two huge black wings hanging from her back. The tears were still running as her eyes remained a dead black. As if sensing her uncle at the foot of the bed, she reached until the blonde grasped her hand, tears in his own eyes. Slowly the tears ceased, the wings retracted and her eyes shifted back to normal.

" Uncle Draco?" She whispered out.

" Yes Lyra, I'm right here." Draco replied, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

He held the girl until she fell asleep again, only it seemed the vision marathon had passed for now. Only Harry remained in the room, Lyra's hand held in a weak grasp and his head resting on the bed, soft snores filling the room.

" _Lyra." _A voice whispered in her ear.

Said girl opened her eyes and sat up, looking around for the source of the soft voice. Seeing a figure on the balcony, she crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Harry. Once she was closer, she at once notice that the figure was that of a woman with long black hair that bore wild red streaks and had the deepest of eyes; auburn/ebony. She was smiling at Lyra who was walking closer.

" Mum?" She asked hoarsely.

" _Yes. My dear Lyra, you've grown into a fine elf."_ Anne's spirit answered.

" How is this possible? What are you doing here?" Lyra said, standing next to her mother's ghostly figure.

" _I am here because you need me. One cannot be a healthy seer is one is not trained. I had Liadan and I fear Finbar will be of little use. Sweetling, I am going to give you all the Liadan gave me. Close your eyes and open your mind."_ Anne ordered.

Lyra did as she was told and soon felt her mother's touch crisscross her mind until she felt a veil fall over her mind and a sense of peace over take her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Anne turned towards the room, a smile on her lips.

Lyra turned to see Harry awake, staring at his long dead sister. He took small footsteps forward until he stood five feet from the spirit.

" Anne?" He croaked out.

" _Hello Harry." _Anne responded, a smile on her face that seemed to light the room.

Harry's heart clenched and he felt the tears slide down his face. The last time he had seen that smile was the day before Conor died.

" _Do not worry for me brother. I am at peace. The minute I was rejoined with Conor, I was happy again. I must ask you, who killed Conor?"_ Anne's voice was suddenly very tense.

" It was Ron Weasley. Turns out he and Hermione were Death Eaters. I swear, Severus nearly killed them. If the dementors didn't get them first, he would have." Harry replied.

" _Weasel, I never did like him. Ha, yes, father was always very protective. I don't have much longer. I was only given enough time to give Lyra the information that Liadan gave me all those years ago. I love you Harry. And Lyra, no more chocolate cake on Draco's head, I fear I might see you all too soon if you do."_ Anne whispered.

" That bloody well wasn't my fault. Kyle wanted to learn it. If anyone should be to blame it's Uncle Jamie. I mean, bloody hell, he's the one who taught me everything he knew. He did this because Maggie refuses to let him teach Niamh and Aisling. I swear that man gets a twitch when he knows he is not allowed too but tries to anyway." Lyra huffed, giving a half hearted glare.

The sun was peeking over the horizon and Anne smiled before she faded, a secret wink towards Harry who smiled. Lyra made her way over to the photo album and sat back on the couch with it, a small smile on her lips.

" _What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin.  
So let the flames begin._

Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory.

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory."

OOOO

' **She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, never letting the pain stop her. If she did, she would allow him to catch her.**

" **I am the daughter of Conor Rache! I will not allow scum like him ruin me." Lyra hissed, stopping on the edge of the cliff that dropped into the icy water below.**

**Crashes had Lyra spinning around, facing the creature the had been chasing her.**

" **Oh mother, what did you do?" Lyra whispered.' **

Lyra opened her eyes as blood red tears fell. A sudden anger raced through her mind and she sat up, walked to the balcony and collapsed as the moonlight pulsed around her.

" _You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you_

Really don't deserve it  
but now there's nothing you can do  
so sleep in your only memory of me  
my dearest mother

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
goodbye  
goodbye

So insignificant  
sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
are you hiding away lost  
under the sewers  
maybe flying high in the clouds  
perhaps you're happy without me  
so many seeds have been sown in the field  
and who could sprout up so blessedly  
if I had died  
I would have never felt sad at all  
you will not hear me say I'm sorry  
where is the light  
wonder if it's weeping somewhere

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye   
good-bye  
good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye   
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye"  


((**A/N:** ok, there is chapter 2. Tell me what yah think.))

_**Songs Used:**_

Paramore- Let The Flames Begin 

Akira Yamaoka - Room Of Angel 


End file.
